shawn sercert
by Ashlandmillika3
Summary: this is how mary got shawn pregnant and they move away so they could be a family


**this is a psych story and in this story i am going to make a gay hook up between mary lightly x shawn spencer but this time mary got shawn mpreg what will happen will shawn tell his family or will keep it a sercert.i do not own psych so, please enjoy this story.**

shawn sercert

shawn pov

2 month has pass and everyone didn't know that shawn was dating mary lightly only a few people know like his brother , sister and his brother best friend . everything was going great between me and mary and me and everyone eles i was happy intill i got a little surprised one morning.

i had woke up like i usually do and i turn my body so i can face mary and i move up closer to him and kiss his nose but he didn't wake up then i heard my stomach start to growl so i got up and as soon as i got up i had to throw up so i ran into the bathroom and throw up then i heard mary voice .

"shawn are you , ok ?""mary said rubbing shawn back and kissing his head to make him feel better.

"i don't know mary i think I'm pregant "shawn said looking at him try not to throw up on his boyfriend shoe.

"while we will go to the doctor office today and i will ask them to give you a check up and i will ask them for a pregnancy test when you get it you can pee on it and then give it to them and go to work and they call you with the test result,ok shawn " mary said looking at his boyfriend.

"ok let me get my clothes on then we can go " shawn said looking at mary as he lean up to kiss him on the lip.

i got undress and i got in shower with mary then i got out and we put some new clothes on and we got in the car and drove to the doctor office.

doctor office.

mary park his car and we both got out and when up the stair to the doctor office then we open the door and then i sat down in the waiting room and mary when to go talk to the women at the front desk.

"excuse me and my boyfriend are here because he think he pregnant " mary said looking at his boyfriend.

"who the doctor "the desk girl said looking at mary like he was crazy and out of his mind.

"doctor Oliver" mary said looking at the desk girl then looking at his boyfriend as he lick his lips.

"ok sit down and the doctor will be with you shortly " the desk girl said looking at mary.

mary when to go sit down with shawn to confront him in this difficult time then i heard the desk girl talking to oliver then the doctor turn around and said.

"shawn and mary you can come back now " oliver said looking at them and looking at the file.

shawn and mary got up and then when to the back of the room and shawn sat down and mary held his hand then the doctor came in.

"ok what wrong " doctor oliver said looking at shawn and mary as he sat his file down.

"shawn think he pregnant so he want you to give him a check up and give him a pregnancy test and let him pee on it and could you hurry he got to go to work "mary said smiling at the doctor.

"ok mary can you sit outside so me and shawn can talk "doctor said looking at him.

"yes "mary said kissing his boyfriend shawn spencer and then walking out of the room.

"ok mr. spencer what seem to be the problem"doctor oliver said looking at shawn .

"i been having craps , i had a little morning sickness this morning and it feel like i have to go to the bathroom all the time doc?"shawn said as he look at his phone .

"ok so we are going make you pee in the bottle and in the bottle there a small pregnancy test so don't touch the pregnancy test inside the bottle just pee and give it back to me "doctor said looking at the list of side effect.

then the doctor leave to go get the bottle with the pregnancy test inside of it as shawn wait for the doctor shawn try to lie to gus .then the doctor return and hand shawn the bottle then shawn leave to go to the bathroom and pee in the cup then he wash his hand and go back into the room and give the full bottle of pee to the doctor.

"ok shawn i will call you when the test results are in and if you are pregnant then i want you to come in right away so i can see if it a boy or girl, ok "doctor oliver said looking at at shawn.

"ok thank you "shawn said coming out of the room and giving mary a kiss and then walk out of the office.

crime scenes 12:30

lassiter knee down to a dead body as juilet took some note then gus came to the crime scene and then juilet came up to gus and said

"hey gus where shawn ?"juilet said look at gus as she watch him as eat a candy apple with Carmel.

"i don't know,he keep lie to me " gus said looking at her then look at lassier as he walk up to him.

"shawn isn't here "lassiter said smiling for one in his life because shawn wasn't here to annoy him.

then lassiter and juilet and gus heard some one pull up and they throught it cheif or worst henery but it wasn't it was Shawn as shawn walk carefully down the hill he made it to the crime scene.

"where were you ?"gus said confused and puzzle about his best friend as he stare into his eyes

"i had to go somewhere very important" shawn said smiling and looking at everyone.

"why are you so fat then spencer?"lassiter said as he laugh under his breath and look at gus .

"Carlton!!" juilet said looking at shawn and looking at his big stomach and wondering why it so big.

"hey i ate a lot today " shawn said starting to cry and falling on gus shoulder making his sweater wet.

"ok change the subject, what do we got on this dead guy juilet " gus said looking at juilet.

"he 24 white male got murdered in the road but lassiter said he commented suicide because he wanted the truck to run over him "juilet said looking at gus.

shawn then has a vision of a belt and white stuff under him but as he was about to say something his phone rang, he pick it up and it the doctor with his test results.

"so mr. spencer your pregnant so i need you and your boyfriend to come in so i can to find out what your baby is "doctor oliver said look at his test result and trying to hold the phone.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME !!!" shawn said as everyone start to look and staring at him yelling so loudly.

then the doctor hung up and shawn then call mary and he was waiting for him to pick up as he walk up the hill then when he call back again he pick up.

"hey babe I'm pregnant the doctor just confirmed it "shawn said getting excited about having a baby.

"omg , ok do you need anything shawn "mary said getting up from his chair with the phone and biting his finger.

"meet me at the doctor in 5 minutes "shawn said looking at a dead person on the road .

"ok love you "Mary said getting in the car and putting his phone on Bluetooth as he back out of the drive way

"love you too "shawn said hanging up the phone as gus walk up to shawn with a werid face on.

"hey dude can i borrow your car "shawn said looking at gus with his pup dog eye on.

"why shawn "gus said looking at him trying to figure him out for the last year or so .

"please,dude i will give back to you "Shawn said looking at him trying to beg gus.

gus roll his eye and then give shawn the key and then shawn get in there and drive off without solve this case .

back at the doctor office.

shawn and mary both pull up to the doctor office then they got out at the same time and then mary open the door for shawn then they held hand and sat down then doctor told us to come in the back so we both did.

shawn lay down as he look at his mary the shawn heard the door open and then doctor oliver has glove on and cream and a machine in his right hand then he come up to shawn fold up his shirt and closed the door then he squirt the liquid on shawn tommy and turn on the monitor and put the machine on his tommy and found the baby.

"here she is "doctor oliver said looking at at the baby in his stomach area.

"it a baby girl lightly "shawn said almost about to cry in front of his doctor and his lover.

"i can't wait for you baby girl "mary said touching shawn tummy and give his unborn child a kiss.

then the doctor put me on medicine and put me on bed rest for this child for a couple of day so then returned gus car and i lay down in the bed with mary and the baby.

36 day later (new year eve )

mary and shawn were lay down when there was a knock at the door so shawn got up and it was gus.

"hey shawn you coming to the new year eve party "gus said looking at his freind as he give him a invention.

"yeah"shawn said looking at gus as he walk into his blue car and just left to go to the next house .

then it when dark and shawn and mary where going to the new year eve party when shawn had a little accident in mary car.

"i can't believe you are going to this party while your pregnant "mary said very anger and very scare for his lover.

"umm.. mary i think my water broke "shawn said looking at mary very seriously.

"are you sure "mary said looking at his lover as he was in pain and about to burst.

"what eles would be coming out of me , get to the near hospital "shawn said having contraction in his lower stomach area.

mary go to the near hospital and the doctor put him on a carrier and mary call his sister which is in town and told her to come to the hospital right away . so mary go in with shawn as his sister wait nervously outside.

outside in of near the hospital in time square everyone outside in the 18% weather watching the ball drop but everyone is looking for shawn spencer cause they can't fine him anywhere.

"gus where shawn ?" henery said looking at him as he drink down his bottle of cold water.

"i don't know he not picking up his phone "gus said getting werid about his friend and what he doing.

"while where every shawn is i hope he doesn't miss the ball drop "juilet said freezing her butt off.

back inside time square hospital shawn is try to deliver a baby into the world and also mary trying to calm him down and try to let him breath.

"your ok baby "mary said kissing him boyfriend forehead like he use to do to me when he when to work every day .

"5 " everyone said out side the hospital in the freezing cold as they watch the ball go down.

inside the hospital shawn is still try to push the baby out as mary grips shawn hand tighter and tighter.

"4" everyone outside said as the ball go down again and again as they watch it sparkle.

inside the hospital shawn is still try to push the baby out but shawn is have contraction while trying to pull the baby out.

"3 " everyone outside said looking at the ball and getting ready for the new year celebration.

shawn keep pushing and the doctor can see a little bit of the baby inside this crotch.

"2"everyone outside said waiting and waiting for this this new year to start all over .

doctor then saw the baby head and was holding it as mary watch the baby start to cry.

"1"everyone outside said as they where waiting for the firework to start and to begin a new year.

then shawn push the rest of his baby out and shawn and mary saw it cry and it look all wet and cute.

"want to cut the cord dad ?" the doctor said looking at mary then back at his farther partner.

"yeah " mary said cut the cord and looking at his and shawn health baby girl in the doctor arm.

the doctor give mary the baby and mary sit down with shawn and look at his baby and was about to tear up, then mary look up on the tv and listen in.

"happy new year "said the people outside of the hospital and then they heard every shouting and cheer and celebrating.

inside mary and shawn turn around and saw mary sister walk in and smiling for a minute or two, then she walk up to mary and mary gave her the baby so his sister can take it to the nurse so she can get her clean up .then as she left mary sat on shawn bed and then mary took off his glass and bump head and they put there nose together then mary spoke.

"happy new year shawn "mary said hold both his hand and looking to his chocolate eye.

"happy new year to you too lightly "shawn said looking at him as he lean up to kiss his cold nose.

then mary grab shawn face and kissed him as they lay on the soft hospital bed then mary broke it off because getting to hot.

"you already exhausted from kissing me "Shawn said looking at his lover as they wait for his baby .

"while when i kiss you my mouth feel to hot and also i like to drill when i kiss you "mary said looking at him.

"i love you mary lightly "shawn said looking at him and kissing his nose again.

they kiss and then the doctor told them they can take the baby home so they took the baby home and week pass and shawn got Skinner and Skinner after the baby i had.then shawn when back to work and everyone look pretty mad at shawn and it seem like no one wanted to talk to him.

shawn leaving.

shawn walk into the psych office and gus isn't there so he sit down and start to cry when he see a picture of little shawn and gus together then he called mary.

"shawn what wrong "mary said holding there pretty little baby girl as he held the phone up to his ear.

"nothing , it just that can we moved away from all of this i can quite my job "shawn said said trying to beg him over the phone .

"no don't quit your job how are supposed to raised a kid with no job "Mary said trying to calm the baby down.

"how about i quit my job and you can go work with your brother Michael and we can go live in Miami with him "shawn said looking at the clock and tear running down his face.

"ok babe, if that what you want to do? we can do that but can You call my brother cause i got my hand full and also you have to pay back some people before we move "mary said feeding his and shawn child.

"ok i called your brother and i will pay back the people i owned money too " shawn said looking at gus pulling into the driveway.

"love you , bye " mary said putting the baby to rest in her crib so she can get some sleep.

"love you too, bye also "shawn said as gus walk in and shawn put his phone down and blows his nose.

"hey shawn come with me down to the poilce station everyone need you "gus said grab his arm and drag him out the door.

gus put shawn in the car and gus drive to the police department and when they get there they get in there they head to woody lab. when they get they see my dad , lassie , cheif ,woody and juilet looking over a dead body.

"shawn we need your help "Henerysaid looking at everyone in the room looking over a dead body.

"why don't you just let lassie do it "shawn said walking out of the lab and into the main police department.

"what wrong with him "henery said looking at gus as he watch him start blushing embarrassing.

"while let go see "gus said looking at everyone as he walk out and try to find shawn.

everyone walk with gus to the main police department and find shawn talk ing on the phone and they all hide behind the wall and was listen in on there conversations.

"hey so Michael can you do me a favor and let someone a job and let me live in your rent Miami house"shawn said licking his wet lips.

"you mean my brother and you want you and my brother and your child to live in my old house "Michael said eating apple as he pass his scotch to Sam.

"yes and yes please "shawn said looking through detective lassiter desk and looking at only file he did.

"ok i need you and mary need pack your thing up tonight and truck will come on Thursday to get your stuff and also on Thursday pack your stuff up and your going to be leaving on a flight on friday "Michael said looking at sam and his mother.

"ok thank you bye "shawn said hang up the phone and then sitting in lassiter chair .

then mary sister come in and see shawn sitting in detective Carlton lassiter chair then she lean over and smile at shawn as play with her finger nail.

"so what doing at detective Carlton lassiter desk, shawn "delphine said looking at shawn.

"nothing i just came here to think " shawn said as he wipe his dry eye and stare out the window.

"i heard your leaving and your quitting your job "delphine said turning his so he can look at her.

"yeah i am " shawn said looking at her trying to figure out her motive on me

and find it fast.

"so me and sam made check out and name them for you so all you have to do is give them to who ever you have to repay"delphine said hand it to him and then leave .

then everyone when up to shawn and start to stare at him and then he look at them and start to bite his lips.

"what are you guy stare at "shawn said getting up grabbing his coat and file and was about to leave when lassie pull me back.

"spencer what wrong with you?"lassiter said look at shawn as he held his file in his hand.

"nothing ,just leave me alone "shawn said letting go of lassiter hand and leave the police department.

then shawn got home and they pack up there stuff for tomorrow then they when to bed and then the truck came on Thursday morning then we put everything inside both of the 4 trucks then they left and shawn and mary pack the suit case and then shawn got on his motorcycle and return to the police station one last time with check for his freind, he then walk inside the cheif office and saw juilet , lassiter , henery , woody , mcnab, cheif and his best friend gus.

"here you guy go "shawn said handing out the last off his bill to his friend and then turn around to walk out.

"shawn what is this for ?"henery said looking at his son try not to werid about him and his life.

" it just the money i own you guy " shawn said looking at everyone and then he open the door and left the cheif office.

then shawn when home and then ate dinner and when to bed then all of us pack our stuff in mary car and then they got in and rode 3 miles to the airport. when they got to the airport they put there stuff on the airplane and sat down and shawn look out the window and mary sat down next to shawn with the baby in his arm.

it took 6 hour to Miami as we landed we got our stuff and we put the baby in a stroller and we got in the taxi and drove to the house that mary brother making me and mary stand for the rest of our live. then we pull up to the house and we were unpacking and the baby was asleep when we heard knock at the door then shawn when to go to the open the door and it was Michael and his best friend.

"can we come in shawn "Michael said looking at his best freind sam as he lick his lips.

"yeah come in "shawn said looking at sam and Michael as he open the door fully.

michael and sam walk in and shawn closed the door and then walk over to mary, then Michael hug shawn and mary and sam did the same then as they broke apart the baby started to cry, so shawn kissed mary then when upstairs to get the baby as mary sat his brother and sam down at the bar.

"so mary are you happy with shawn ?"Michael said looking at his brother.

"yeah i am" mary said hand his brother and his friend some scotch pineapple drink.

then shawn walk downstairs with the baby and then mary walk over to the baby bag and grab her bottle and open the top ans pour the milk powder in and mixed with water then put it into the microwave,

shawn then look at michael and then smile and walk up to him and said.

"want to hold the baby ?" shawn said looking at michael and then smile at him while holding his baby.

"sure"Michael said looking at him as he look at the cute little angel with a white blanket around her.

shawn put his and mary baby into michael hand and then the bottle was done and mary squirted some milk on his arm then gave it to shawn, then shawn smile at michael holding there baby.

"what her name shawn?"sam said looking at shawn and mary then looking back at the baby.

"shary "shawn and Mary said looking at sam and then looking at michael holding her.

"hey shary it your uncle michael "Michael said looking her as he saw her start to smile at him.

"do you want to feed her "shawn said looking at him and handing him over the bottle.

"sure "Michael said grabbing the bottle of milk and putting it into his niece mouth and then he smile.

"don't get to attach to it we have to go "sam said looking at at michael and holding his key.

"ok yeah let go come on mary "Michael said giving his niece to his farther with the bottle in her mouth still.

"ok "mary said getting dressed up and then went over to give shawn a kiss on the lips.

"be careful,with my fiance "shawn said looking at at mary the look at there child.

"ok we will try "Michael said walking out the door to get into the car and drive off and get to work.

shawn stay with mary and got married a few week later and now there baby is now 5 year old and she fully walking and she love her parents.

 **THE END OF PART 2!!!!!**


End file.
